Drift
by Misticbit666
Summary: So this is how Potter and I worked: He hated me so I hated him. He was just a big conceited and arrogant child…And I couldn’t wait to be his Stepsib!R&R!


Drift

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They all belong to J.K.R… Sadly.**

_Summary: So this is how Potter and I worked: He hated me so I hated him. He was just a big conceited and arrogant child…And I couldn't wait to be his Step-sib!_

Intro

"Don't do that, Lily! It's not right. Where are your manners?" Said my mother just as I was about to close my eyes before the young man in front of us.

I, Lily Evans, sixteen years of age, am bored out of my mind. Who was this man, anyway? He could put anyone to sleep just by pronouncing one word. His voice was deep. Too deep. So deep, you couldn't even concentrate on what he was saying. It was quite depressing, actually. I couldn't help but think of this man's childhood. Did he have any friends? How did his parents treat him? Could he talk to someone without putting them to sleep?

I hated not knowing about another's life. Not knowing what they were thinking about. It was so secretive. I hate secrets. Secrets are like pictures. You know what they are, but you don't really know what's in them…

Anyway, this man in front of us… What is he doing here? I have no idea… I wasn't paying attention. I didn't really want to know. I had more important things to do then to just sit there, listening to his boring voice, watching his annoying hair stick out all over the place and feeling his hand pat my knee.

Whoa… rewind. His hand patting my knee? What the hell was he doing?

I looked up to find his forest green eyes staring straight at my emerald ones. His piercing gaze sent shivers throughout my body.

"Excuse me?" I asked, thinking he said something important.

"Lillian? Weren't you listening? I am terribly sorry, Harold. My daughter seems to be very tired at the moment. I'm sure she will be fine once we move in."

Move in? What in the world was she talking about?

"Lillian, we are moving in with the Potters."

"Why didn't you tell me, mother? Why didn't you tell me you were having an affair with Potter?! Would that have been too nice? You know how I feel about his son! How could you?" I yelled, tears in my eyes.

It was all too much. I ran up to my room and crashed on my bed. The last thing I remember thinking about was the man's voice. Yes, Harold Potter's deep voice set me to sleep once again…

Chapter One:

"Hey, flower." I heard Potter Jr. call out, disgust evident in his voice.

This is how Potter and I worked: He hated me so I hated him. I have no idea what I did to deserve such behavior and I didn't want to know. Potter's just a big conceited and arrogant child.

I can't wait to be his step-sib!

"Potter."

Here comes the staring contest. Maybe if I just ignore him, he'll ignore me? I'm really not in the mood for childish games right now.

I turned away and headed for the front door. I could feel his gaze burning into my back. It frightened me. I never felt something so intense in my life.

I turned the doorknob and entered the house.

"Welcome, Lily. I really hope you don't mind if I call you Lily. You're mother told me you preferred it to Lillian." Said Harold.

I nodded my head.

"Very well, then. I should probably show you to your new room now. It's next to James's. Surely, you've met him before, right? You do go to the same school, after all. I think you will get along quite well."

He talks too much.

"JAMES! Go show Lily to her room, will you?"

"Yes, father." He answered, almost robotically.

It was odd, seeing Potter obey someone. It felt…wrong. Something had to be wrong. I didn't like it. In fact, I hated this. Out of all people, mother had to choose Harold Potter. I still didn't understand, though. They were polar opposites. We were poor, while they lived in a mansion. Mother had a sense of humor, while he put people to sleep just by talking. This wasn't right. It couldn't be right. I felt caught in a dream. And I so desperately wanted to wake up.

"Okay, Evans. Time to set some rules: When I'm using the washroom, you wait. You never enter my room unless I tell you to. You do everything I say and you don't touch my belongings, got it? Good."

"Excuse me? Who says I have to do everything you say? What makes you think I would want to enter your room? It's probably the messiest shit hole out there. And as for the washroom, I won't bother you unless you bother me."

"Listen, idiot. My house, my rules. So you better shut the hell up and go with it." He spat.

"No, you listen. This is my house, too now. So you better start dealing with it, asshole."

The nerve of this kid! He actually thought he could walk all over me like that?

"I somehow knew you would say something like that. Well… I guess I'll just have to tell your mother about Jeffery." He said, walking away.

My eyes widened.

Damn.

"Potter. Potter! Wait! Please don't do that!"

He turned around. Looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Say it."

I frowned. He wasn't actually going to make me say it… was he?

"Say it!" He repeated.

"Fine. Just, please don't tell my mother about Jeffery. She really doesn't have to know--"

"Just say it, Evans." A smirk forming on his lips.

I sighed, defeated. I hate the fact that he always wins.

"I'll do anything you want. Just… please don't tell my mom."

"I won't."

He turned around, leaving me hanging near the door of my new room. I stared down to my feet. I hate him. I hate him so much. How can he be so coldhearted?  
What did I do to deserve this?

I let out a long sigh, knowing things were about to change drastically…For the worst. And I couldn't do anything about it.

**(A.N): Hello everyone! I just wanted to say this is my first fic so please don't be too harsh. I would like, however, constructive criticism. And of course good reviews :P**

**I know I didn't describe the characters yet, but I'm just waiting for the right moment. I didn't want it to look random. :) **

**Anyway, I'm currently writing the second chapter so hopefully, it won't take too long. **

**Don't forget to review. **

**Thanks,**

**Misticbit666.**


End file.
